Vehicles commonly travel roadways and other thoroughfares as guided by an operator or driver. The vehicles may take any shape or form of transportation device, and occasionally may be an automobile that has a particular height. The roadway designers consider this typical height, and design overpasses, signs, and other obstructions to exist with and over the roadway that have a minimum height that is higher than the typical height of vehicles that travel the roadway. At times, however, vehicles may have a height that is higher than a typical height of vehicles that travel a roadway. For example, the vehicle may be a bus or a freight carrying vehicle that has a height higher than heights of typical vehicles that travel a roadway. Similarly, some vehicles may be equipped with additional equipment and/or devices that cause a vehicle to have a height that is higher than a typical height of vehicles on the roadway. When a vehicle operator of a vehicle having a higher than typical height is not alert or astutely aware of the additional height of the vehicle, the vehicle may be damaged due to a collision with objects in the roadway, such as the overpasses and/or signs.